Dishwashers typically include upper and lower rotatable spray arms operatively connected to a water manifold to distribute water within the washing chamber for cleaning the objects in the dishwasher racks. These conventional spray arm water distribution systems are relatively complex in construction, with moving parts and precise connections. Such complexity increases the manufacturing costs, and thus the cost to the consumer.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is a simplified water distribution system for dishwashers.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher having a kinetic energy water distribution system.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a dishwasher which directs a water jet with linear kinetic energy onto a disk which distributes the water jet with radial kinetic energy.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of distributing water in a dishwasher by transferring linear kinetic energy of a water jet into radial kinetic energy.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method of distributing water in a wash chamber wherein a water jet is directed in a linear path onto a rotating disk for redirecting the water in to a radial direction, with the linear and radial directions being co-planer.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method of distributing water in a dishwasher using a horizontal jet of water.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved dishwasher which is economical to manufacture and durable and efficient in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.